


Blondie and Scrawny

by MysticalMermaid



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Alby (Maze Runner), Angst, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, First Love, Glader Slang, Gladers, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, In the Maze, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Protective Newt, Romance, Safe Haven, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, The Glade, True Love, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Newt had been sent to The Glade, one of the first few he had to deal with confusion, in more than one way.





	1. The Glade

Whirring and a  **CLUNK** , the trio of boys dashed to the metal gates to see it slowly crank open. Dust blew on to their boots, opening the metal doors, inside they saw provisions and a young lad of maybe 16, his face twisted in confusion and panic, he was pale, scrawny in size with dirty blonde hair brushed around his face nothing impressive to them. Hoisting him out the box the lad tried to run but was tackled by a bulky lad, his hair spiked at the front

"Where do you think your going slinkhead?" sitting on top of him smirking. One of the other boys dragged him off.

"Gally, get off him, you know how it is for him" the tall brute Gally got off the teen. Another grabbed him up and slapped him on the back 

"Don't worry about him Greenie, he's an ass, I'm Alby, over there is Minho. Just chill out, come sit by the fire we're making dinner. Vegetable soup" Gally huffed and stormed back to the fire. Cautiously walking to the fire he saw what he assumed was Minho smiling and holding an extra bowl towards him. Sitting next to Minho he looked Korean maybe, black fluffy hair, it looked like a cloud, how he maintained it that well he'd never know. The guy named Alby sat on his other side smiling

"You'll remember your name soon, normally happens in a few hours, for now just chill, this is The Glade, we're the only ones here. Kind of expected someone here sooner or later" eating his food the kid opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted

"Kind of expected something more impressive, maybe someone who could be a runner with Minho and Alby, not a scrawny little slink like you" Gally spat

"Look, I don't know where the bloody hell I am, or who I am, I don't know what I can do, so just lay off me you ass" his accent heavily British but getting his point across as he stood throwing his spoon to the floor, Gally jumped to square up to him.

"And talking to me like that will get you tackled again runt, running will get you shot, now get your hammock out the box and come with me to the bedroom to set it up" Gally walked to the box and shoved him into the box, grabbing the hammock and jumping out he followed Gally to a shack, inside had 3 hammocks, each pattern different and oddly resembled each boy. Walking out Gally slammed the door shut. Setting up his hammock firmly in place he collapsed on to it. Eyes lulling to sleep.

 

**Flash**  

"Hey Newt, where you going?" Gally had his hand on Newts arm, pulling him closer before planting a kiss on him "if I forget you at any point, please help me remember us"

"How the bloody hell am I going to do that? WCKD know how to wipe memory completely! They've said before they could" Caressing his cheek, Newt wrapped his arms around Gallys neck and nuzzled his neck.

**Flash**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GALLY?! WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME!" Guards grabbing Newt's arms and restrained him as a Psyche man stared down his nose through his glasses at him, grey hair not a strand out of place, smirking the Dr's voice was like silk as he replied

"Where Gally is, is not your concern anymore Newt, best to forget him, like he has about you" pain swept over Newts face, all fight lost in him, slumping to the floor a single tear drop left him "Now Newt, lets get you back to your new room, I think you'll like it very much" Guards carried him to a small room with a single bed, white tiled flooring, white walls and ceiling, it reminded him of a surgery room. Laying on the bed he thought of Gally and what he'd lost.

 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Falling to the floor and rubbing his back he now knew who he was, sunrise had just started, looking around the shack it was empty, peeking through the door he saw Minho and Alby stood by the wall that was creaking open, vines shook and bits of debris fell from the top of the wall. 

"GO GO, I'LL GO LEFT" Minho sprinting inside with Alby following behind, each turned a different direction

"Come on Shank, got some seeds for you to plant, then we're cutting wood for a new shack" throwing a packet at him, turning it over in his hands

"My names Newt, stop calling me that" ripping it open he started planting the seeds into the soil. Gally noticed how peachy his lips was, the sweat beading on his shoulders and the way his tongue stuck out slightly when concentrating. "why you staring at me? Stop it" throwing a trowel at him. Gally tackled Newt on his back, pinning his arms above his head, his heart was going crazy; he hated this guy but he wanted to kiss him. 

"Because I'm trying to figure out why they'd send a slinkhead like you to The Glade, we need useful people and you.. are... nothing" letting go Gally walked to the woods, grabbing the axe from a nearby tree he started swinging carelessly, he knew Newt somehow but he didn't know how, his mind wandered aimlessly. Watching from a distance Newt tried to ignore the weird dreams he had, was he  _KISSING_ Gally?! A guy who was arrogant, and clearly cared for no one but himself, it seemed almost real the dream. Turning back around he went back to the garden to sort out the seeds for the day.

 

Gally tossed and turned, the dreams kept hitting him hard, usually he was in a room on his own, confused and alone, sweat poured from his forehead 

**Flash**

He had Newt pinned against the wall, pressing his lips on his, Newts hands going up to his hair, deepening the kiss Gally pulled away

"I wish we could escape here Newt" frowning "We wouldn't have to sneak around about it"

"I know, you know I can't though"

"It just sucks" Laying down on the bed Newt laid on top of him, absentmindedly Gally started to stroke Newt's hair, drifting off to sleep.

**Flash**

Laid on a cold slab he watched the Dr smiling above him

"Now Gally, we're going to be extracting some samples so we'll be putting you to sleep as it's from your spine this time okay" a sharp scratch pierced his neck, he began to feel drowsy, whilst in his drowsy state he could make out some words 

"Maze.....third.....Newt must be forgotten... he'll hate him..."


	2. Drowsy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was they dreams? Or faded memories? Or another lie made by WCKD.

Sitting by the burnt out fireplace, Gally watched Minho and Alby go do the usual routine of watching The Maze. 

"Great, alone with the slinkhead all day" Looking round he noticed Newt wasn't to be seen "Where is he?" Checking the bedroom he was welcomed by emptiness, laying in the hammock Gally started to let his mind go back to his dream. Did he love Newt? Or used to? What did Newt mean by they couldn't escape? Would kissing him help? Or hitting him? This Greenie was nothing special so why was he thinking about it..

"Argh fuck sake" raging he stormed out the bedroom to find Newt "OI NEWT?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" His jaw clenched, fists tightened

"What? I'm in the woods. Bloody hell chill out I was trying to h-" Gally hit Newt across his right cheek, sending him to the floor "BLOODY HELL WHAT DID I DO NOW!" stumbling to his feet Gally pushed him and turned away. He didn't feel any better hitting him, last solution was kissing him. Dropping the axe Newt leaned against the tree, flinching as he touched his red cheek which was already starting to swell.

"You know, you could just say you don't like me. Don't need to search for me and hit me. Prick" Turning back around Gally saw Newts eyes brimming with tears

"Christ. This isn't right" Grabbing Newts face he planted a kiss on his lips; Newt froze in place, his body tensing and going stiff as a board. Storming off he went to light a new fire, using a twig he started drawing lines absentminded. Gally avoided Newt for the rest of the day.

 

"Whats with the face Gally?" Minho sat next to him, nudging his shoulder 

"Nothing" Seeing Newt walking up to the fire Gally rose and went to sit in the map room, sitting under the table he ate his food in silence. Curling up under the table he felt numb, if the dream he had was real, Newt had made him happy, but he hated him from the moment he came up in that box. He couldn't understand any of this. Door creaking open 

"Yo, Gally?" looking up he saw Minho, good old Minho, he considered him his best friend, crawling from under the table he looked at him

"What..." head down, Minho clapped his hand on Gallys shoulder

"Why did you give Newt a crack on the face? Good hit though man" glaring at Minho; inhaling deeply he knew he had to tell him, maybe he'd understand

"Did you get weird dreams.. like blue flashes then things that seemed like memories?" 

"Yeah, it's why when I saw you come up in that box I knew you'd be my friend. You was in my dream, we was sat in a dinghy room with other people, laughing and joking, why I stuck by you" smiling at Gally with his cheeky grin

"Well.. I don't know how stupid it sounds. Newt was in mine"

"And?" his eyebrow shot up on one side, clearly grabbed his interest

"And...he wasn't my friend..." shrugging he looked at Gally 

"Shuckin happens Shank. Gotta deal with it. Can't just hit him all the time"

"He was my..boyfriend..the dreams, we was kissing. I felt happy man, I was smiling. He was laid on me, I was stroking his hair"  **THUD** looking up Minho had fallen to the floor, mouth agape, eyebrows disappearing into his hair from shock

"WHAT? Wait, back up. NEWT, the one you just swung at. Boyfriend"

"Yeah.." lowering his head again "I hated him moment he came up in that box, but I didn't too. Part of me wants to hit him and part of me didn't"

"Soooo you hit him? How did that feel?" concern etched to the face of fun loving Minho

"I felt like I'd hurt myself. Then.. well... I erm.." whispering the last words "I kissed him" Minho was practically laid on the floor in shock

"Man what.. You. YOU. Kissed Newt?! Ah, erm, how did that feel?" sitting back up he sat under the table with Gally curled up

"It was wrong, but right. I don't know..Am I gay? Am I just confused" hands to his face he wanted to just cry. Minho moved his hands, pulled Gally to his face and kissed him, his lips was warm but salty, sweat still on his face from running, moving his hand to Gallys nape, hands rough with the glove still on his hand, pulling away, Minhos face was red.

"That help? I'm not into dudes by the way man, but you're my friend, and if it helps you figure it out then glad to be of service" slapping his back he crawled out and pulled Gally out

"It was nice, but it isn't Newt. Thanks man" embracing Minho

"Come on, go apologize to the Greenie, Alby's in the shower room, then he's going back to the bedroom hes dead on his feet today" 

"Fine. Lets go" jogging with Minho, Gally saw Newt sat there, stick in hand adding to what Gally was doing. Jumping to his feet he backed away, hands in front of him

"Wait Newt, sit down, talk to Gally please" Minhos hands together pleading "Please" 

"After what he bloody did to me? He hit me for no bloody reason" Gally shuffled on his feet

"I know man, but hear him out. Both of you sit there and talk. Okay, I'm going for a shower. Peace" jogging away sticking thumbs up. Newt sat far away from Gally, opposite side of the fire.

"What do you want? Prick" crossing his arms

"Sorry" putting his head down for what felt like the hundred time

"Sorry?! That's it?! Sorry! You bloody hit me. Then kiss me! What are you playing at?" eyes narrowing at him

"I had a dream. I think, and you was there, and.. we was sort of together" his eyes widened, face softening 

"I know.. I had a similar dream" Gallys heart jumped in his throat "We kissed, and you said if you forgot to try and help you remember. Then there was another, an old dude telling me you wasn't my concern anymore and to forget you, like you did with me"

"But shank, I didn't mean to, they took me to a weird surgery room, told me it was for tests, it must have been before they put me in here, make me forget everything" Newt crawled over to him, sobbing slightly, sat next to him

"It hurt, not just the hating, the hitting me, then kissing me, I'd already had the dream and I thought it was something WCKD had put into my head to see what I'd do" 

"What do you wanna do?" slumping his arm around Newts shoulders 

"I dunno, can't really be all loved up in front of Minho and Alby, and I'd prefer to actually kiss you and mean it, not be hit then kissed" leaning in to Gally, his heart almost flat lined in panic, Newts lips on Gallys, pulling Newt to sit on his lap his hands pulling Newt closer by his hair, no one else mattered in the moment. Newts hands going up Gallys back and gently tugging the back of his hair, in the moment they needed eachother; they was one.

In the distance Albys mouth was nearly on the floor in shock, Minho grinning ear to ear.

"Bro, what am I seeing here? Did a Griever sting me?"

"Nah, long story short, Gally had dreams where him and Newt was together before The Glade, hit him then kissed him and I think they've accepted it and given in to it" chest swelling with pride "I think it's good man, may be less of a slinkhead" 

"Yeah man, can we go to bed now? Leave them to it" nodding in agreement they plodded off to the shack to go to sleep.

Pulling away Newt grinned, Gally could fully appreciate how handsome he looked in the fire light

"Minho knows you know.. I told him, it's why he helped" amongst other things he thought but that wasn't something to tell Newt

"Still think it should be something between us.." looking away 

"Want to get the blankets from the map room and go to sleep there?" Newt smirked, getting off Gally and pulling him up, hand in hand they went to what would be their private place.


	3. Heartache Thou Art Cruel

Fire crackling and burning in the middle of the night, Newt had left Gally sleeping to go to the shower room, pausing along the way to see Minho slumped by the fire, his mischievous grin off his face, walking over Newt hit Minhos back with a cheery voice

"You ok? Shouldn't you be sleeping since ya know all the running tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, can't sleep man, thought watching the fire would help, just wide awake" poking the fire with a stick Newt tilted his head

"Seriously whats up?" placing his arm around Minhos shoulder he gave it a squeeze, Minho placed his head on Newts shoulder

"I dunno, what's the point of all this running around? Seems like we'll never find a way out, it's been like a month and half since you got here and we still have no clue, I'm hoping they send us someone who knows how to beat the Maze. I don't want to be in here anymore" 

"It's crap, they bloody took our lives from us, but we'll find a way" patting his back like he was a toddler "We can't give up hope"

Gally had been watching from the map room, his blood was boiling, he didn't know what they was talking about but he didn't like how close they was sat by the fire, Newt was his, and his alone. 

"I gotta go shower, apparently gardening is difficult when stopping that pig from eating the veg" Minho let out a massive chuckle 

"Let me guess had to chase her around waving the spade shouting you get off the bloody veg you pig" 

"Close enough to it, add a few more curse words in there" jogging back to the shower room, Newt happily took off his clothes covered in soil and sweat, hot water ran over his skin, refreshingly nice.

Gally stomped up to Minho, rage burning in his eyes

"Hey man, want some stew?" refusing his invite

"What did you talk about with Newt?" eyebrows furrowed together in frustration

"Just about the fields, how well you guys have done, and how he had to chase the pig from the veg. Maze stuff too" Gally wanted to believe it was true but anger blinded him

"That's it?"

"Yeah? Why what do you think I'd talk to him about?" crossing his arms in frustration Minho suddenly realised "Oh.. You think I want Newt? Nah slinkhead, not into dudes, I kissed you yeah but it helped you figure out what you wanted, don't be a dick" his voice showed he was hurt from the accusation. Storming off Gally went to the woods, swinging his axe in frustration at the inanimate tree, not even a worthy opponent for Gally.

 

Coming out of the shower room, Newt felt refreshed, his hair soft and bouncy, skin clean of dirt. He headed back to the map room to find it empty but left on the table a poorly scribbled note:

_Don't bother looking for me, don't want to speak to you - Gally_

Throwing the note to the floor in anger Newt muttered 

"What's wrong with you now Gally" Running his hands through his hair he did just that and didn't look for him, going to the bedroom, jumped in his hammock and tried to sleep, he was pissed off at this.

 

Sunrise came, Newt decided if Gally didn't want to be found Newt would stay out his way, grabbing his shovel he set to the day of tending the vegetables. He was careless as he dug and put seeds in to the ground, he was more throwing them there. Around the corner Gally saw Newt and threw a stick

"Ow, Gally what the bloody hell, I know you can hear me. Prick" throwing his shovel down to the ground and storming off, there wasn't really anywhere he could go to get away, but he chose the bedroom, slamming the door the shack wobbled a bit from the aftershock. Gally had to choose his words, and control his temper as he went into the room to see a furious Newt, rubbing where the stick had hit him, his face turning a shade of pink from it.

"What are you playing at?" Newt spat at him

"What am I playing at? What the hell are you doing getting all close and cosy with Minho?" Towering over him

"He was upset, christ is this what its about? That I was nice to him? You're honestly stupid" Newt went to push past him but Gally pinned him to the wall, his hand pressed against his shoulder, he could be strong when he needed to be, if he was passionate enough. 

"YOU'RE MINE! MINE NEWT NOT MINHOS!" Newts eyes narrowed in anger, to be accused of straying pissed him off, and Gally knew this would

"I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY PET GALLY, I'M NOT YOURS I'M MY OWN BLOODY PERSON, GET OVER THIS SHIT OR FUCK OFF" shoving Gallys chest he stumbled and fell to the floor, knowing he'd overstepped, Newt continued to throw words at him

"KEEP BEING A PRICK, IT ISN'T ATTRACTIVE; I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR BLOODY DREAM, I COULD HAVE SAID YOU WAS CRAZY, BUT NO I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU I'D SEEN THE SAME BECAUSE I WANTED YOU, BUT YOU GET ALL BLOODY PETTY BECAUSE I TALKED TO MINHO! YOU THINK I'M ATTRACTED TO HIM? BECAUSE I'M NOT, I ONLY WANT YOU; YOU STUPID SLINKHEADED BLOND PRICK!" stepping over Gally he slammed the door, not giving a damn in the shack collapsed on him or not. Sitting on the floor he knew he'd overstepped with Newt. But he couldn't exactly take it back now, head in his hands, he knew he was going to have to seriously make up for it now.

 

A week had gone by and Newt had completely blanked Gally, he wouldn't look at him or even do his goofy smile at him, he'd do his work, shower, have food then go to the bedroom to sleep whilst Gally went to the map room, the last 2 days he'd locked himself in there, refusing to eat, or go socialize, he just laid there wrapped like a burrito, his heart aching, he had no more tears to shed, he just felt numb, granted it was all his own fault. For the first time in a few days the door creaked open, looking at the floor he hoped he'd see Newts boots, but was confused to see they wasn't his.

"Yo man, you gonna come eat or what?" 

"Or what.. not hungry Al" squatting down Alby had his best sympathetic face on

"I don't know much about it all, but I know you're hurtin' bad. So is little Greenie" 

"Was my fault, I basically said he wanted Minho, I got mad, said some things I shouldn't have a-"

"Man I know, he told me, he's like a zombie, don't think he's said much since it happened, won't sit near Minho, won't smile, won't look up. And don't tell him I told you, but he cries bro, he cries in the shower, he cries himself to sleep. Only told me cos he was stood there, in the shower just crying. I don't know much bout all this. But I do know one thing; that night you was by the fireplace and kissing and shit, smiles you both had, that was real, that was who you are, you need him, he needs you. So make up before I bash your heads together and throw you in the Maze all night. Now get out that nasty ass blanket burrito and go shower, you don't smell good" Alby smiled, holding his hand out, Gally gripped it firmly to be pulled up.

"Thanks man" 

"Na thank me later, like I said go shower man, Newt will be in the woods, I'll send him there. Just call me Cupid" wiggling his eyebrows he burst into a fit of laughter. Gallys lip turned up slightly "Got a smiiiileeeeee, now go go go!" 

 

"Yo Newt, do me a solid. Go to the woods and get some more wood please bro" Casually laid near the fire, poking the bits of log to make it burn brighter, wandering to the woods, he'd never thought it could look eerie. He felt like someone was watching him, shaking off the feeling he continued to chop away. 

Gally placed a hand on Newts shoulder, ducking as an axe swung for him. 

"I NEARLY TOOK YOUR HEAD OFF YOU BLOODY TWIT!" even in darkness he knew Newt was still mad at him, it really hurt Gally deep down, a thud to the floor, shoving Gally to the floor, Newt was sat on top of him, inches from his face "why are you even bothering, I'm not your concern anymore, just like you aren't mine, just like WCKD said" 

 

**WCKD CONTROL ROOM**

**"Ma'am, subjects A9 and A5 seem to be having issues, this isn't going according to plan. Advice on next steps" sitting in her chair, a smirk spread across her face**

**"It's going well actually, the brain tests are showing a lot of promise, although it was better when they was together, Dr what do you think the best course of action is here going by your tests?" his glasses resting on his nose, snow white lab coat, lazily holding a glass of brandy swirling it around he took a long gulp as he thought**

**"I believe Ma'am, that we give them some more 'dreams' to see how their brain reacts, if they react like before it will sort this whole mess out and put them back together, we need more Intel on their relationship, the tests was showing promise here, A9 may hold a way to cure A5 at least if we can monitor his brain activity whilst loved up. The last week has been...disappointing, not much results from either subject, whereas the other two boys show the same activity as before, they don't show any interest to me, unless we plan to send another boy in.. I think Siggy may be the next to go in.. But first I want to try Plan A of the dreams, if no further results send in Siggy, then we get results off all 4 boys"**

**"Well there's your answer, go with Plan A, send them dreams tonight where they have a rather...intimate moment together, I want it tender, loving and so that they want one another romantically"**

**"Yes Ma'am"**


	4. Inside My Mind

**FLASH**

**Newt sat in the eerily white room, the room wasn't even cleaned from the last person who was here, sitting on the crumpled bed he picked up the pillow and held it to him, tucked out the corner was a piece of paper, unfolding it to read his eyes widened in shock**

_**Yo to whoever finds this,** _

_**Make sure Newt is safe, I don't know what is going to happen to me but I've been placed in a weird room, they said I need to go for further testing, I don't think that is true, I think their going to take me somewhere, like they did with Minho- and Alby. I don't know who's going to find this note, but don't let them get Newt too. Make me remember, get the cuff.** _

_**Gally** _

 

**Flash**

**"Gally stop this, for me!" throwing his hands up in the air he walked off**

**"Oh fuck this I'm out" walking to his secret spot he was later joined by Newt, nuzzling into his chest his breathing calmed, he knew Newt used it as an excuse to fall asleep as he'd brush Newt's hair gently. When Newt was fast asleep, he'd gently snore**

**"Sometime's I think I love you Newt, I don't know what love is, or how it's meant to feel. But I think I do"**

 

"Oh shit! I can help!" sprinting to the map room Newt opened it expecting Gally to be wide awake, instead he found him fast asleep curled in the blanket, sobbing slightly as he slept

"Don't make me leave him...NO.....Please...NEWT!" his hair damp from sweat and tears still damp on his cheeks "How long have you been watching me? Thought I wasn't your concern" 

"Give me your cuff"

"Why?

"Just give it to me Gally" hand outstretched Newt found some poorly redone stitching, pulling it apart he found what he was looking for, pulling out the small battered paper he shoved it at Gally as he worked on restitching the cuff up

_Yo future me,_

_If you've found this, it means WCKD swiped your memories and you can't remember anything, you're an idiot for believing they was good. They've taken all your happy memories, you probably don't remember Newt, or the memories you have, how he'd sleep on your chest and listen to your heartbeat, his hair was like a fluffy pillow that you'd rest your head on and fall asleep with._

_Do you even remember your first kiss? It was with him, you invited him to the maintenance room, he didn't even know why, you was sweating- man 14 year old. He came in and sat together, you was all nervous, not knowing what to do, then you just leaned over and just kissed him. He was just as nervous._

~~_You need Newt, he's your calm in the midst of the storm. He makes all the tests worth it because you know at the end you get to see his face. You love him. You need to tell him._ ~~

_Peace out._

It all came back and hit him in the chest, he felt winded. He remembered EVERYTHING. 

 

**WCKD CONTROL ROOM**

**"Ma'am, it seems brain activity of A5 and A9 has changed, more from A9, it seems his brain previous memories that we swiped have come back, what do we do?"**

**"This is excellent news, the Dr will have a lot to work with on this, the brain activity here could provide some useful testing"**

**"But ma'am he'll remember the building and everything previous, this could destroy it"**

**"I don't believe so, he didn't work on building the Maze so he won't know anything vital, all he will remember is just lessons, sitting in the cafeteria and any memories with A5. Proceed as normal, monitor activity in the brains of them both and report back any vital changes"**

**"Yes ma'am. How do we progress with A5?"**

**"He will come round in time. For now our main interest will be A9 and how his activity shows up. More memories will hit him, and I want them reactions monitored"**

 

In shock he sat there, staring at Newt

"What?"

"I remember everything before here, why did you do this?"

"You needed to remember, I had a dream that's all. It told me I needed to make you remember"

"You still mad at me?" his eyes narrowed at Gally, obvious question of course he was.

"A bit" crawling over to Gally he put his head on Gally's chest and calmed, sighing heavily. Instinctively Gally started to stroke his hair, it was like a fluffy pillow. Sitting there he began to hear a slight snore

"Sometimes Newt- I think I love you, I don't know what love is, I don't know how it's meant to make you feel, but I don't want this feeling to stop. I can't forget you again, I wish I could help you remember it all, what we was before this" Resting his chin on Newts head he fell asleep that way. Content to have him laid there.

 

Waking before Newt he went to the bedroom to grab his towel and a fresh shirt. Tucked under his shirt was Newts with 2 scraps of paper. He didn't want to invade Newt's privacy, but curiosity really got to him, opening the first one he soon put it back when he realized it was his note to anyone who found it. The second one confused him for a bit

_Don't ever forget, Newt you bloody can't forget. The maintenance room, remember that day. WCKD AREN'T GOOD! They took Gally away - Old Newt._

Could Newt possibly remember and not let on? Or was it not enough for his mind? He placed it back carefully and didn't press the matter further, he couldn't question if he knew or not, because if he didn't, it could upset him. Throwing the shirt on he grabbed Newt a fresh one too. Walking back to the map room he saw Newt already stood there, shirtless, slight abs and 6 pack and muscle from gardening all day. Throwing it at him he got thrown his cuff.

"Yo Newt, you're with me, Alby wants a day off" Minho passed him the runner backpack, catching it one handed he'd thrown it off and ran to the wall, waiting it to open.

Gally stood there in shock, a slap on the back snapped him out of it.

"Sorry Greenie, needed the day off, come on, come help me with getting more wood" The day went slower than normal, he enjoyed Alby and his presence but he wanted to sort it all out with Newt.

 

"You're quiet over there. Okay there?" 

"Yeah, just thinking over things" placing the axe head down he looked over at him

"Talk to me man, I'm here" shooting a grin

"Just, I have a lot of dreams, well memories.. Do you know what love is meant to feel like?" rubbing his arm in awkwardness at even asking something so sensitive and stupid

"I have an idea on it. Where you feel like that person is everything, when they smile it makes you smile, those small moments feel good. Where you feel like you and them are the only people in the world when you're together. I can imagine its what I feel like when there's good food" chuckling aloud "Why?"

"Well, I dunno, I think I love Newt, and remembering from before here, or I think I remember, it could be just weird dreams" he couldn't let on that he knew everything, he didn't want anyone to know that.

"If its how I described what I think love is, you probably do" they laughed and joked the rest of the day, taking a break when it came close to sunset so they could sort out the meals.

 

"ALBY! GALLY! HELP ME!" Minho was staggering out the Maze, dragging an unconscious Newt, his face dropped seeing him.

"What happened Minho?" Alby quick to reason, laying Newt down in the grass, Minho falling to his knees in exhaustion, sweat pouring off him, it could be seen falling off his face and to the grass

"We didn't realize it was so late, we heard a Griever, or something coming out of the Maze like one, we started running, Newt took a wrong turn and fell off a ledge part, I think he's broken it or something I don't know. But we need to splint it or something just in case. Alby rolled up his trouser leg and started to gently feel

"Nothings broke fully, but he may have slightly cracked or fractured it, he's lucky, but he can't go in the Maze again after this, he could actually break it next time" grabbing bits of wood Alby fashioned a makeshift splint. Gally watched on in horror, Minho caught his eyes and nodded his head to one side and walked off. Following him over, Minho held his head in shame

"I'm sorry Gally, I shouldn't have had him come out with me, he said he wanted to yesterday, he wanted to burn off energy, he was still mad at you, well he sort of still is"

"Still?"

"Yeah he was mad still over something you said, I told him to stop being petty, but that's your deal not mine" 

"Yo, maybe you guys want to help, Gally?" Alby picked up his legs gently as Gally lifted his head, pain as still carved in Newts face. 

Laying him down in the bedroom, Minho sat in with him, he felt it was his responsibility as he'd caused it to happen. 

 

Days passed before Minho ran out to grab them shouting

"He's awake, he's awake guys" Running back in they saw Newt wide eyed, confused

"What.. where am I?" pain hit him as he screamed in agony, going to grip his leg Alby grabbed his arm, shaking his head in warning

"Don't touch it man, it's in a splint, you haven't broke it, but you've done something. Leave it be" Minho and Alby glanced at one another then left Gally alone with Newt.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know what happens but I get overly protective of you.." eyes lulling Newt smirked

"You know it should be me apologizing" Trying to stay awake his voice went quiet "Sometimes...."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I think I love you" passing out again. Gally would sit there until he woke again 


	5. I Can't

_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But I can't do this anymore. I don't know what to do or say anymore, it's best I avoid you for a while. Please give me space -Newt_

Tears stained the paper, he'd felt so happy with Newt, he didn't even know what he'd done to get this response. But clearly he'd messed something up. His chest felt empty again, he felt like he'd been stung by a Griever he hurt so much. 

 

"Guys...Wheres Gally?" Minho looked around confused

"Map room" jogging over there, stood outside the door, he heard Gally heavily sobbing, quietly opening the door and breathing in he knew this would be bad. 

"Hey slinkhead" turning his back to Minho, Gally didn't want to be seen he hoped he got that message. Clearly not as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder

"Go away" 

"No, whats wrong? You've not come out in over a week, don't know why you're moping about when there's shit to do outside" passing him the note Minho quickly scanned it, his face dropping and mouth opening in shock

"I'm not going outside"

"Gally, I will drag you out even if I need Alby, we got a new dude, Frypan, his cooking is the bomb!" 

"No"

"ALBY! COME GET THIS SHANK WITH ME NOW" within moments he was being carried by Minho and Alby. Kicking and shouting his protests being ignored

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU PRICKS, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE I MEAN LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!" Frypan ran out the kitchen, Newt from the woods, his face in shock at seeing what Gally had become, flailing to the floor he slammed his fists on the ground, dust hitting his face. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL RUN INTO THAT MAZE SO YOU CAN'T FIND ME" Gally was hurting way too much, he felt like he was on the edge of a ledge and one way he'd jump and die, the other side a Griever, who'd sting him and he'd die. Tears streaming down his face, looking up he saw Newt in the distance, he didn't know if he was crying or shocked.

 

"Newt, why'd you do it?" Alby confronted Newt in the bedroom, his leg had almost healed so he had been helping out again, looking anywhere but his eyes

"I couldn't do it Al, I couldn't"

"Man, you clearly don't know how he feels about you. Whilst you was going out there breaking that damn leg of yours he's there asking what love was, asking if what he felt was love for you or not. And it clearly is. So sort yourself out" Alby was really angry for once, he was a laid back guy but if something rubbed him the wrong way he let you know about it, and this was one of them.

"What?" 

"Yeah, you shucking shank. He's been in that room over a week, crying, not eating, nothing. He's a difficult guy yeah, but when you come in here and can't remember shit, to then find out before here, you was together he's going to be conflicted. He's going to be difficult at first, you need to get past that. Can't keep breaking his heart over and over"

 

Sitting on top of the Maze didn't help Gally with his mood, he wanted it to, he technically was in the Maze after dark, but he wasn't as he could still see the Glade and climb down when needed. Standing on the edge he stretched his arms out like he could fly away, fly away from all the pain, all the hurt he knew he'd caused. The new kid Frypan was stood at the bottom, head tilted like a confused puppy.

"Yo, erm Gally? I think it's Gally.. You can't be up there man, you need to come back down" waving his spatula, it was almost an extension of his arm some days, today was one of them days for him. Ignoring Frypan he kept himself up there, arms outstretched. Running away to the fireplace, he was frantically waving his arms around in a panic

"Guys, I don't want to cause worry, but that Gally dude is on top of the Maze, I thought we wasn't allowed up there or in there. What do we do?" sighing, Alby stood up, almost giving up on the whole situation

"Minho, you want to do it or shall I?" waving his hands in the X sign he shook his head along with it

"Nah man, not touching that one, don't think any of us should. Need to let him get through this on his own" Nodding in agreement he sat back down and continued eating. Newt looked over to the wall, he could make out the figure of Gally, crouching or sitting there, he felt some guilt over what he'd caused. When everyone had gone to the bedroom to sleep, Newt curled up under where Gally was sat, he couldn't seem to leave him alone but he knew he needed to.

 

Climbing down from the top of the Maze he saw Newt at the bottom, rage filled his whole body, jumping over him he went to go sit in the woods, releasing his pent up anger and hurt he punched the tree over and over and over, his knuckles cracking and bleeding, blood was pouring out of them by the time he was done.

"Why did you do this to me, if I could forget all of this again I would, I hope you're enjoying seeing me hurt, I hope you are enjoying your games!" he didn't know who he was talking to anymore, out of breath he collapsed to the floor, he couldn't even cry anymore he'd shed all tears he had inside. Now he was just angry, very angry. Headbutting the tree he stormed off to the bedroom, throwing himself in his hammock. Gally hadn't slept there in so long it was welcoming to him, comforting. Newt had stumbled back into the bedroom half an hour later. He didn't know whether to try and climb in next to him or just ignore him. Ignoring him was the best option and climbing in his own hammock would be the safer option. 

Awaking the next morning, Alby was in shock over how bloodied Gally was, his forehead and parts of his cheek was caked in dry blood, knuckles not longer skin toned it was just all red, shaking his head he grabbed Newt by the scuff of his neck and dragged him to the bedroom, his protesting along the way earned him a headslap and a shush noise from him, opening the door he threw Newt inside and pointed straight at Gally, blood drained from his face he saw the damage he'd caused, running outside Alby soon followed, leaning against the shack Alby started dead at him

"Sort, this. NOW. I like you greenie, but you're a miserable shank, he's even more miserable, either you sort you and him out, I don't care if its he hits you over and over, you hit him, you shout and scream in the woods at one another or final option, one of you becomes a runner, the other stays in here" glancing over his shoulder he saw nothing but the wooden shack, head hanging low, looking at his boots in the grass he nodded and barged past Alby. Going to the woods he wanted to chop in a mindless task so he could shut everything out.

 

Hours later it was complete, his special brew, having a swig he coughed, it was strong, adding some honey and tasting again he decided that was perfect. Making multiple amounts he smiled in pride at something he had done, looking out the kitchen he saw the sky was dusky, colours of dark blue, pinks, purples and yellow. It was enchanting, bringing out the mason jars of his brew he passed one to each person. Sitting around the fire the boys were laughing, eating Frypan's new recipe of chicken kebabs with herb.

Hours later his head was spinning, it tasted so good, Alby and Minho were piling wood high to play Glader blocks, placing wood on top of the other, and from other parts until it fell on someones turn, Frypan penning new recipes, following Newt to the corner of the woods, Newt crossed his arms and did a sarcastic look at him

"Following me now are we?" he couldn't act angry he'd had too much of the mason jars, almost falling behind the tree Gally grabbed his arm and steadied him

"I think you've had too many of them Newt, go to bed and sleep it off" his tone softened. His cheeky grin was there, the twinkle in his eyes. He felt like he had his old Newt there in front of him.

"Nah..Nah, I'm good.. Obviously bloody followed me for a reason, WHYYYY?" he was acting so silly to him, clearly his brew had weakened him a bit

"No, just wanted to check on you, make sure you was okay" 

"Is it cos of the note I sent?"

"No" leaning against the opposite tree he folded his arms

"I.. I thought we wasn't be good together Gally. I, just, care and I love you and it scares me" Gally sobered up instantly at his words

"w-what?" unfolding his arms

"Do you want me to repeat myself? I LOVE YOU" stumbling over to him he went to grab him to nuzzle, holding him at an arms distance Newt frowned 

"D-don't you want me?" a tear drop hitting his cheek

"I do, but you're too far gone on this brew, maybe think about it when you wake up and if you feel the same we can talk then" trying to be the responsible one was difficult for him. Newt didn't seem to be listening to him, as he pushed past his arm and grabbed his neck, pulling him close, Gally could smell the honey on him, it was too much for him. 

"Screw it" passionately kissing him, his hands going up his back, pulling him towards him desperately, he needed him in that moment, right there and now, Newt heavily sighed as he slightly moved away, gently tugging his hair Newt wrapped his legs around Gally's waist. Pinning him against the tree, his heart was racing, ripping Newt's shirt off he desperately needed him, he didn't know why he was doing this but it felt so good, falling to the floor they chuckled slightly in synch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Gally blushed and turned away

"I wanted you to" Newt rolled to lay on his chest. From the distance they heard cheering, looking around they saw Minho and Alby whooping and punching the air in happiness.

 

His head was pounding when he woke up, Gally couldn't remember much of what happened last night, stumbling out the woods he went to get a cup of water, Minho passed him and chuckled

"Hey, headache? Me too" smacking his head by accident he yelped and rubbed his head

"What happened last night? I have small snippets of stuff" 

"Oh ho ho, you and Newt got in ooooooonnnnn"

"What do you mean got it on" his face twisting in panic and horror

"Making out, you know, like literally most the night, got very ahem steamy" 

"Awh fuck" tapping his head against the wall, he realized he'd screwed up, bad. Laughing at Gally, Minho walked, actually walked for once, to the bedroom to hide in the dark. 

 

Newt was laid in the bedroom, his head sore, eyes aching behind the sockets. Minho opened the door and laid in his hammock

"Hey"

"Hey, headache too?" Newt gently nodded to stop the bouncy ball in his head, everything ached, his shirt was slightly torn and he had no idea what he'd done to make it happen. Crawling in was Gally, on his hands and knees, trying to stop gravity sending him dizzy and throw up. Minho rolled to point and laugh but fell face first to the floor. A slight HA left Alby, before a groan of pain.

"Whatever you put in them drinks Gally, weaken that down" Alby's face peeking over to Gally laid on the floor, Minho struggling to climb back in his hammock, although he was attempting very hard

"No you guys just learn to handle your drinks. Bunch of girls" grinning ear to ear. The mood dampened a little bit when he remembered Newt was in there too, turning around he crawled and went the other way, crawling into The Glade the sun gently beamed on his face. It stung, everything stung. Frypan was gleefully cooking bacon with onions and mushrooms whistling a little tune, offering him a plate he nodded and went back to his cooking, tiptoeing over to the shack he opened it up and whispered

"Food guys? Come outside" Groans escaped them all, but it soon turned to grateful little moans as they wolfed down Frypans food.


	6. I Don't Want To Hurt Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it all, Gally can't take any more of the games being played

The past week had been awkward in The Glade, everyone had seen Newt and Gally in a passionate embrace, seeming almost one again, to avoid one another and act like the other didn't exist. Gally went back to being very angry, his head full of confusion and his heart shattered, whilst Newt showed a smile his insides were numb. Gally had beaten up a few trees that week, through his fists and his axe, the only person he let in to his mind was Minho. As the wall made it's booming noise and rumbling as it closed Minho had ran instantly to the map room where he knew he'd find Gally, he was there observing the map of the Maze, looking up he faked a smile. Chucking his backpack to a chair Minho sagged into the chair

"Yo man, how you doing?"

"I'm good, hey have you ever explored this section yet?" Pointing to an area that showed nothing, he knew the answer but it was easier than taking about how he felt

"Na, I think I might try tomorrow though, I keep going to parts I've already been to see if it lead anywhere but nothing so far" placing down the paper he'd used to track where he had been, they silently built parts of the wall he had been to. A faint rap on the door and a head poking through to check if everything was ok

"Hey guys, dinners soon, hope you all like steak burgers! Cos they look fiiiineeee! You want yours in here Gally?" Gally couldn't help smirking at Frypan, he was so enthusiastic about cooking, they'd already decided he was the Keeper of Cooks, it was his skill and he certainly did excel at it. He was also thoughtful, knowing Gally hurt and wanted to do anything to make it easier for him

"Thanks man, just finishing this and we'll come out. No I'll come out, I've got some more special brew I've been nice and weakened it down for you bunch of girls" Minho playfully punched his arm, but Minho had to admit to himself the brew was so strong he felt it in the back of his eyes for days. 

 

Walking outside to sit around the fire, Gallys eyes adjusted and he realized how beautiful the Glade looked, how when he'd first came here he'd been afraid, very afraid of the place and seeing 2 random guys staring at him, telling him about a Maze and using words he'd never heard before. His anger almost evaporated just seeing the sky going from light to dark, glancing he noticed no Newt. Pushing it to one side in his mind he focused on the moment. Hours later and everyone was full of food, Alby and Minho grabbed loads of wood and started making a massive rectangle, walking up to them he observed what was happening

"What's this?" absentmindedly crossing his arms like he was frustrated

"This is going to be what we're burning tonight, since Minho said you've got that brew stuff, may as well turn it into something fun!" Alby gleefully clapped his hands together like a child who'd been told he could have an extra piece of cake. 

"Maybe you'll handle it better this time" laughing at them both

"Says you" Minho piped up "You was crawling on your hands and knees!" falling into fits of laughter together.

Gally went to get more of the brew for the night, he noticed some rustling behind trees, keeping his eye on it he noticed a flash of blonde hair, keeping his distance he started to follow behind. Twisting and turning Gally was getting slightly frustrated at Newt going all this way for no reason. He'd finally stopped, jumping behind a tree to avoid being caught he peeked around quickly to see Newt sat on a cut down tree, he looked bored or just sad. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out the notes, sighing he reread over and over the letter Gally had wrote. He knew it had been for anyone but he was glad it was him who had got hold of it. There was multiple little water marks from what he could assume was Newt crying. Dropping the note he began to sob quietly, his breathing giving away what was happening. Gally could feel his heart smashing at how miserable Newt had gotten. In the distance he heard Minho shouting 

"Yo Newt!? Where are you Greenie? We've set up the big bonfire! Come onnnnnnnnn!" sighing he grabbed the note off the floor and walked in the direction of Minho's voice, Gally breathed out in relief, he hadn't even realized he'd held his breath; he was even more grateful Newt had gone a different direction so he didn't see Gally snooping. Looking around he saw little sketches in the dirt, various patterns, each as beautiful as the last. Shrugging his shoulders he just assumed it was his secret place, turning to leave he saw one more pattern, a heart with Gallys name inside it, his face softened, tracing his fingers over it; a lot of care had gone into it. Trudging back to the guys he plastered on his fake smile, he wasn't going to let anyone think he was hurt; he would look stronger and he vowed to himself no matter how much brew he drank he wouldn't give in to Newt and his beautiful smile. 

 

"Now. Lets burn this thing!" Alby yelled, his eyes full of excitement, Minho whooped shaking his arms in the air. Gally watched as it set alight, the flames heat felt so good on his face. Opposite him he finally looked at Newt, the fire making his eyes dance with the colours, his hair a fiercer blonde than before. He was smiling; truly smiling right to his soul, Gally knew this was a different smile than normal, normally it would be cheeky or smirking but this one was new, he didn't know how but he found himself smiling at how happy Newt looked. Glancing over he saw Gally smiling at him and stomped away angry at being seen so vulnerable, gulping some brew he went to what he assumed was his special place to relax. Shaking his head he went back to laughing at Minho who had now donned his backpack as a hat and seeing if he could walk in a straight line with Alby and Frypan. 

"Anyone else want some more special brew guys? Going to go and get some more" 3 hands raised up all with silly smiles on their faces. Hoisting himself off the floor Gally jogged over to the kitchen where it was stored, on first look he noticed a few was missing, grabbing more and leaving a piece of paper on top of a box he juggled the jars before passing them carefully since the guys was in no state to catch them like he'd normally do. 

 

Newt stumbled back to the kitchen for more jars, next to them he noticed a note. Stuffing it in his pocket he grabbed a few more and wandered back to the woods. He felt safe there, where he could be himself; which was miserable he had to admit that. He was truly down and feeling alone. He'd gone through at least 6 jars of special brew, he refused to call it Gallys brew because he could barely stand to hear his name- but yet he wanted to hear Gally say his name, he wanted everything. If he could take back the note he probably would, Newt regretted it now as he felt incomplete without Gally. 

"Why have I done this to myself" Newt hiccuped, the note still in his pocket. He argued with himself a good few moments to whether he should open it or not. 

"If I open it, it could be something nice, but it could be just something to hurt me some more. Agh! I don't know why I bother. I can't exactly be more hurt than I already am" burying his hand into the pocket and fishing it out he focused hard on what it said

_Newt,_

~~_You're my calm in a storm._ ~~

~~_I think I kind of love you._ ~~

~~_I wish I'd never said them things_ ~~

~~_Look I am deeply in love with you, how I feel makes me want to protect you and care for you. I can't be without you._ ~~

_Come sit with us?_

_Gally_

Stuffing it back into his pocket, Newt had to decide what he wanted; well obviously Gally but what he was going to do about it. He didn't want to seem like he'd had too much. Half jogging half tripping he went to the shower room and blasted the cold water in his face, it felt like icicles stabbing into his cheeks and lips but it had woken him up and made him more alert.

"Hey Newtieeeeee!" Minho slurred, he aimed to grab his shoulder and missed and landed to the floor, bursting into fits of laughter Minho held up his half full jar yelling

"SAVED IT!" Gally had to applaud Minho for keeping all his drink in the jar even at this point

"You are going to hurt tomorrow HA! Totally not running tomorrow" Alby snorted at Gallys remark 

"N-nope. Griever would get me" Tactfully rolling over to the fire to heat his hands up. Gally hadn't even noticed (that is a big fat lie he totally noticed) that Newt had sat down next to him and was staring into his jar. Looking to his left he tilted his head at an awkward angle and smiled

"Hey, got my invite then?" 

"Oh... Erm Hi. Yeah" Gally frowned, Newt hadn't even looked up at him when talking

"GALLLLLYYYYY! Is there more of them jars?" Minho holding his hands out like a baby wanting a bottle, chuckling he stood up

"Yeah, Newt come help me carry some" looking up he shuffled behind Gally to the kitchen.

Spinning round Gally lifted his arms to block Newt, his back against the wall, he could feel Newts breath on his face. Now or never

"So you read the whole thing?" 

"Yeah"

"Want me to explain?" Newt shrugged his shoulders

"Up to you really, I don't mind"

"I can't stop being around you, I want to always be around you. I want to stroke your hair as you sleep on me, not feel angry like I always do" he dropped his arms so he didn't feel like he was holding Newt hostage at least. Inhaling deeply he lifted Newts face to look at him properly, brushing the fringe from his eyes he exhaled.

"I love you Newt. I don't want to hurt anymore" turning his back he grabbed the jars, passed a few to Newt and jogged to Minho to console the grown baby.

 

Newt stood there in shock. He'd seen the words written down, but hearing it made it so much different to him. He hadn't even left the kitchen he was just stood there frozen. Sliding down the wall he sat there, his ears ringing replaying the words over and over. Gally loved him. GALLY...loved him.


	7. New Greenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a massive time jump here to when Thomas is in The Glade. This is because Newt/Gally relationship is the same, its love/hate. Breaking up and getting back together so on. SO i thought I'd make it at a part where it gets good.
> 
> This is the 1st book of Blondie and Scrawny. I'll be doing another of this, but it will be when reunited after the group try to get into the city (The Death Cure) if you have read all of the chapters and got to the end. Then THANK YOU very much. The last time I was writing as GallyTheBeautyQueen on Ao3! Please feel free to follow me if you enjoyed these chapters and want to see the second book, or feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts on it :) <3

**3 years later**

The past few years had flown by for Gally, they'd done the same thing, try and escape. The Glade was full of random Greenies, people he didn't really know or want to know. However the only time he did enjoy was when it was celebrations once a month (after so many weeks at the start where they'd drink his home brew until they passed out made them decide once a month or whenever a new Greenie came up was good enough) Newt and Gally had been very on again, off again, he was like a drug to Gally. But he knew it would whirl into heartbreak a few months later. For now they was currently not seeing each other. It almost felt like when he had told Newt he loved him that it was meaningless as the only time Newt had said it to him was when drunk where he said "I think I love you" it was the only time he had said it. He'd even started calling him Galileo and Gally would call him Newton, they only really used these nicknames when they was trying to be puppy eyed and get out of trouble with each other. 

 

2 new Greenies had been sent up in the box, Thomas. He remembered how he'd made the Shank remember his name by knocking him to the floor. He remembered the blazing row he and Newt had that night because Newt and Thomas had got cosy together, But he had seen Newt point at him and then say something to the Greenie. Hopefully something nice about him, but he doubted it. He didn't even know why they'd argued, they wasn't together so Newt held no loyalty but he knew he'd shouted in his face over how he can be friends with whoever he bloody wanted and Gally couldn't stop that as he didn't own him. Then a girl came up not long after Theresa, she wasn't anything special, but it seemed she meant something as that night all hell broke loose, the wall didn't close and then 2 others opened up. Grievers came out of each angle. Hiding out in the box with a few others he made a plan up with them

"We run. We have to get out The Glade. I don't know where we go, but Minho told me the Grievers have trackers in them, so we need to get one off one of the dead ones and see where it takes us. If we see them traitors we kill them" the boys around him nodded in agreement. Armed with spears, knives and anything else to hand they waited it out until all the Grievers had gone. 

Lifting the hatch of the box they saw The Glade in ruins, shacks destroyed, dead Gladers sprinkled in various places. Gally felt his heart break, he was hoping Newt wasn't one of the Gladers who had lost their lives to these things. Checking around he saw nothing distinctive so his mind was slightly at ease but he couldn't rest until hes at least seen Newt. Finding a dead Griever he pulled a metallic rounded tracker and turned it round and round in his hands.

"Go, come on. I've got the tracker" Running through the Maze they group went multiple lefts, rights and hard turns, following the beeping of the tracker they got to near the end. A door where Grievers came out of was there, taunting him almost. 

"GRIEVERS" one of the boys yelled before being grabbed and thrown into the darkness next to them, his screams seemed to last forever. Jumping to one side to avoid the Grievers he'd timed it too late and felt a stabbing pain in the abdomen. Staggering back slightly he looked down to see the stinger sticking out. Gripping hold of it he ripped it out quickly to make it less painful. Running to the hole he entered the password. The door whirled and opened slowly. Jumping in he faced and watched as the Grievers pulled apart the last of the Gladers. 

 

Limping through the corridor his mind was fuzzing, the venom was running through him, fuzzing his mind. People in white coats and armor laid on the floor dead. Grabbing a gun in preparation he noticed the open door with the green sign saying  **EXIT** spotting a group of people he did a quick scan and his heart leaped into his mouth. A head of blonde hair, looking confused, glanced at Thomas as a video was just finishing. The venom must have been doing this to him. Holding the gun up his mouth was saying words but he was staring directly at Newt. Savoring his face, the memories, the notes he's kept hidden back in his cuff after he figured out how to sew it back up. Everything Newt ever said to him, whether it was angry, sad or loving. His last words he knew he said

"I belong to the Maze" tears streaming down his face he fired the gun. To feel a spear pierce his chest he fell to the floor, as he laid there bleeding out he noticed he'd shot sweet little Chuck, one of the newest but the sweetest, who would have done anything for anyone. And he'd shot him. Drifting in and out of consciousness he whispered his final word.

"Newt...." letting the darkness take over.  


End file.
